1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery with a case of which an external part is insulated, and a module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid car.
A rechargeable battery module used to drive a motor for a large-power device, e.g., an electric vehicle, is formed by connecting high-output rechargeable battery cells in series. Each of the battery cells has an electrode that extends through a cap plate thereof and protrudes externally.